


（喜多主/all主）吉原哀歌（4）段落

by underthemoon23670



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthemoon23670/pseuds/underthemoon23670





	（喜多主/all主）吉原哀歌（4）段落

*喜多主前提all主qing楼系列的完结篇，不小心爆了字数  
*本节为我流喜多主only的hurt/comfort鬼车（请不要深究设定）

【雨宫莲的场合】：  
雨宫莲注意到名为喜多川祐介的年轻画家是在他还在为斑目一事搜集情报的时候。  
斑目一伙和狮童正义通过某些渠道有所勾连，他如此推测，因此开始跟踪斑目。结果是极好的，不仅坐实了他的推测，也带出了“鸦”的真实身份。  
但在他反应过来之前，他注视那位年轻弟子的时间已经太长了。那个清俊而出众的年轻人应该是被迫跟着老师打下手，但无论去哪里都带着一个速写本，在得空时迅速画下清晨打水的下层娼妓或者深夜哀哭的浪子之类的场景。在这片浮华的烟花之地上，他作画时的眼神让雨宫莲觉得明亮到刺眼，而他无意间流露的悲伤和愤怒——他很快调查到斑目谋害了喜多川的母亲——也让莲的心脏抽紧。  
这样的感情波动是莲自身没有想到的。狮童的药物在剥夺行动能力的同时强迫他保持着清醒的意识和感官，虽然他好几次觉得自己在正常状态下应该已经痛昏过去了才对。在那晚他有时会觉得自己的意识脱离了躯壳，以旁观者的姿态看着在自己身体上发生的种种让人大开眼界的情状。在逃出去之后他索性延续了这个想法，不把这具躯体的遭遇当成自身的遭遇的话，一切都变得好接受起来，适当地伪装或献媚的话，日子还能变得好过一些。再然后他发现，这件事本身就是搜集情报的好方法。  
他试图说服自己，将年轻的画家叫上来也是为了阐明利害。他虚应故事，轻佻地说出“你算是我喜欢的类型”。但把头靠在喜多川肩上的那一刻他放弃了拥抱上去的想法，胸膛与胸膛相触的话自己的心跳也就随之暴露了不是吗？  
但祐介身上清爽的不同于脂粉香的气味真是令人愉快啊……他在一个空前荒唐的晚上之后终于进入了梦乡。那可能是他那段时间最安心的几个小时……

啊，这整件事都和梦一样，说到底自己的前生就和梦一样。雨宫莲一边第不知道多少次想，一边漫无目的地在黄泉之国的街道上游荡。  
话说自己是为什么至今还等在这里呢？因为一个靠不住的沾了血的古刀能够跟随灵魂的传说？……  
而且根本也不会有人去捡起这把刀的，更不会是他……雨宫莲笑了笑，经过一群哀嚎惨叫的恶鬼，他想起今天有新的灵魂要来。

在渡过黄泉的时候喜多川发现并没有鬼的手伸向自己，他摸了摸腰间的短刀，发现还在，不由觉得这两件事有什么联系。  
对死去这件事喜多川祐介没什么特殊的感想，他已经活得够久了，留下了自己满意也被人欣赏的作品，好好地教养了所有的门生，这方面可以说没什么遗憾。  
如果说有任何别的遗憾的话……喜多川叹了口气看向彼岸，随即发现自己的皮肤慢慢变得年轻，在船靠岸的时候他望了一眼岸边，血水上倒映出自己十几岁的样子。  
然后他向深巷中走去，并不知自己的脚步为何迈动，直到在尽头看见了黑发的少年。  
少年也看着他，他们都一下愣在了当场，然后少年低声说：  
“所以是真的吗？那个传说……？”

“莲……？”  
喜多川没有过多在意所谓的传说是什么，他缓慢地念出了少年的名字，舌尖抵住牙关的感觉又新鲜又熟悉，毕竟他没有当面叫过这个名字，但是他仍然念过许多遍，沉思、梦呓或者是念出自己画作的时候。

“啊。我们找个地方说话吧喜多川君。”少年如梦初醒地说，看起来意外地有一丝慌乱，他抓过喜多川的手就往前走。  
“叫我祐介就行了。”  
“啊是吗……好的。”少年的背影变得轻快起来。  
“话说……我们为什么在走路？不是应该飘吗？”  
“灵魂没有常人的举动感官的话的话，所谓下地狱的惩罚不就没有意义了吗？比如被油锅煮也不会有感觉？”  
“说得好像也是……”喜多川感受着少年手心些微的热度。

“所以这是我的房间。”拐到一个暗巷尽头，少年拿出了钥匙。  
“还会有房间的吗？”  
“并不都是哦，只是后来发现鬼差就和阳间的官差一样……替他们做事的话会有一些回报。”少年开门进去。  
喜多川点点头，打量了一下房子，房间的布置和世间的一般卧室没有太大区别，但他才注意到这间屋子位于黄泉之国的边缘，冥河的水波在房间里投下明明灭灭的光。

“祐介有没有度过幸福的一生呢？”莲在这样的波光里回过头问。  
“很惭愧，这辈子还算顺利。”喜多川回答。  
“啊，那太好了。我一直觉得，祐介这样好的人，应该获得幸福。”莲笑了笑，“说起来等待投胎的期间，要不要在这里住下？没有别的意思，只是我在这里呆得久了有些无聊，看到有认识的人来，想多说一点话。”  
“你一直都在这里，是等些什么呢？”喜多川祐介问。  
“……祐介打算住下来吗？”少年只当没有听见这个问题。  
“可以。”喜多川祐介看着他说，“不过在答应之前，还想做些别的事情。”  
“住下来再做不行吗？”  
“不行，因为做了可能就无法住下来了。”  
莲皱起眉头：“祐介的意思是？”

喜多川站起来，向莲走过去，干脆地抱住了他：“想做的是这个。”  
然后他的语气变得稍微有些犹豫：“觉得不舒服的话现在推开就好。”  
少年在他的怀里一动不动。喜多川于是自顾自地说下去。  
“如果现在还能因为巧合再次遇到，我实在找不到理由不把这些说出来，因为是这辈子都时不时地想起，后来我画了很多莲的画像或者最后调查出了一切的缘由和莲的死因也无法弥补的事。”  
“我确实是无法遏制地被莲吸引，自第一面开始……如果我知道后来再也不能找到你的话，至少那时我应该拥抱一下你。但是，我这辈子……再也没能做到，对不起。”  
”……即使我们第一次见面就这么不堪吗？”莲笑了一声说。  
“不……即使是身在泥沼中的你，也是那样的耀眼。那是让我记忆和后悔了一生的那种美丽。”喜多川温柔地笑了，“所以能补上这个拥抱，前生就真的没有遗憾了。”  
”……别开玩笑了。”莲用喑哑的声音回答。他发出猛烈的挣扎，试图挣开这个拥抱，但对方丝毫没有松手的意思。  
“这样我会当真的啊……”莲的声音哽咽了。  
自己已经多久没有哭过了呢？不算生理性质的泪水的话，他的情绪几乎是在被卖掉的那个夜晚就随着别的一些东西一起消失了。但现在脸颊的温热和祐介吻去泪水的嘴唇都不能再真实，然后是试探的落在唇上的亲吻，轻柔得像一片春雪。

莲颤抖了一下，但很快反过来加深了这个吻，让它变得缠绵而反复，他将舌尖伸过牙关，轻巧地探入进去，略带一些恶质地舔过对方的上颌，然后将对方的舌尖勾过来轻柔地吮吸。  
感觉对方的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，莲停止了深吻，看着喜多川祐介，脸上是真心实意的高兴的微笑，他眨了眨眼睛，睫毛上残余的眼泪像蝴蝶翅膀的鳞片发出微弱的闪光。  
“我改变主意了。祐介，在去转世之前……无论如何请和我做一次，可以吗？”  
“可……可以吗……什么的。莲想要的话……”  
画家红了脸说。

 

“虽然见过了这么多风月的场合，但是祐介居然还是这样纯情，真的非常可爱。”莲微微眯起眼睛，缓缓地在祐介面前跪下，然后用牙齿扯开了袴裤和内衣的系带。  
“比如说，一个接吻而已，这里就已经很精神了。”  
“这……”喜多川不好意思地别开眼睛，“因为是莲啊。”  
“请不要随意说出这种让人心动的话……算了，这就当是我感激的礼物吧。”莲将伸出的阳物握在手里说，一边开始轻舔起来，“这里也很漂亮呢。”说完他毫不犹豫地整根含了进去。  
被柔嫩的口腔黏膜包裹着吞吐，阳物很快又涨大了一些，莲满意地听见祐介日渐粗重的喘息，正想加快一点频率，肩膀被扶住了。  
“去床上吧。”喜多川虽然涨红了脸，但微微皱眉地看着他，“比起单纯为我做些什么而言，我更想要莲得到抚慰。”

现在无法思考出一个正确应对的变成了雨宫莲，他只能任凭自己被放倒在床上，然后被祐介轻柔而青涩的吻所包围，他看向窗外波光里摇曳的彼岸花，觉得自己像是在死后做梦。直到感觉对方的手放在了他的衣襟上，他猛地扣住了喜多川的手。  
“……怎么了？”喜多川探询地看向他。  
“没有必要吧。”他勉强地笑笑，”脱了下衣就可以进行后面的事情了，这样的身体……不用再露出来败兴了吧？”  
没想到对方的力气一下子大起来，他努力阻止，直到低头看到喜多川修长好看的手已经被掐出了红印，一惊忙松开了手，然后腰带被扯开了，布料滑落下来。  
“都说了不是什么值得再看的东西……可能这次看清楚了的话会让祐介讨厌我也说不定。”雨宫莲苦笑着说。

虽然现实中的躯体早就已经朽烂了，但这具灵魂的身体依然破败不堪，苍白的皮肤上到处都是被随意发泄情欲后留下的掐痕和吻痕。还有最后被抓进监狱后变得更多的捆绑鞭打的痕迹。比记忆里的更加惨不忍睹。  
“好奇心满足了吗？”雨宫莲叹着气说，“对着这样的身体我自己都觉得恶心，所以还是别看——”  
祐介的第一个吻落在他锁骨上那个被恶意吸出的红痕上，然后慢慢而且小心地覆盖了其余的痕迹。雨宫莲说不出话，只能闭上眼，感觉亲吻慢慢地下移，最后停在了他的腿根边。  
“莲，告诉我，这是什么？”祐介低沉的声音。  
“啊，那个。”他没有费心去看，“狮童把我卖掉那晚留下的。”  
“这里每一道，就说明……是一次。”雨宫莲努力平抑住自己的声音，“他们……每个人完事之后会在这里刻一道……然后灌上墨水，应该是类似刺青的手法，作为纪念……哈。”自暴自弃地说完这短短几句话已经让他觉得浑身发冷，但他又反应过来祐介那边既无动作也无声音的沉默。他睁眼去看，喜多川祐介低着头，前发垂下来，看不太到表情，莲有些惊慌：“祐介？”  
一滴温暖的液体掉在了他的刺青上，他这才注意到年轻画家的身体也在微微颤抖，然后他被一把揽进了怀里抱住。  
“对不起……莲，没能拯救你……”  
哭腔让祐介的声音都有些不连贯，莲惊慌又困惑，这样的自己，这样破败而肮脏的身体，究竟为什么会引来祐介的道歉和眼泪？  
他的思考被一个细密而绵长的吻打断了，然后这个吻像是确认什么一样的，再一次覆盖了这具充满情欲与残虐痕迹的身体。  
让本不属于自己的身体再次属于自己并不是容易的，它意味着接受过去那些不堪又痛苦的事情，但……感觉可以接受这是自己的身体了，因为无论怎样糟糕，被祐介珍重地、一寸寸地亲吻过的话，就好像……也变得珍贵起来了一样。为什么呢，明明生前对身体被亲吻应该早就麻木了，甚至对插入也快要没有任何感觉，只能依靠伪装出很舒服的样子来取悦客人，但为什么现在被不熟练地亲吻的皮肤的热度一路向上，直到耳根都开始发烫呢？  
明明自己应该已经是异常淫乱的样子，还开始发出不堪入耳的声音，却感觉祐介落在皮肤上的亲吻和眼泪，像是让这具无数人操弄过的身体一寸寸地被净化了一般。  
但同时情欲空前地升腾起来，高涨到被灌了药都无法企及的程度。  
还想要。想要更多。

雨宫莲就像害怕喜多川祐介会突然离开一样地环住了对方的脖子，热烈地回吻着，他惊慌失措到差点就要忘了所有的技巧，几乎因为缺氧而眩晕。  
然后他再次被压倒了，祐介先是扣住了他的手腕，在感觉到他身体片刻的、条件反射式的僵硬之后放松了钳制，他于是伸出手去和他十指相扣。  
进入的刹那雨宫莲不由得小声喊了出来，于是然后是试探的缓慢深入，就像生怕弄坏什么易碎的东西一样小心珍重，快感缓慢地上升，像是一场漫长的折磨一般。他再也无法忍受，突然伸手推了一把喜多川，反身骑在了他身上。  
“虽然想说……稍微把我弄坏一点也没关系……但是……嗯……祐介的话做不到吧。”  
“那就由我来吧……我也想……让祐介舒服啊……”  
莲快乐地笑着，与喜多川对视着说，在那样温柔而不忍的目光里他反而更加兴奋起来，开始上下动作，没顶的快感几乎是在一瞬间就冲击了他，但他依然在注视着无法控制地发出低吟的喜多川，用破碎的语句继续说。

“……嗯……我……在没有反应过来的时候……已经注视祐介……太久了啊……对不起……但是我……”  
自己真是可鄙夷的脆弱，因为喜悦的眼泪再一次不受控制地滚落下来。那双他很喜欢的修长的手抚上他的脸。他终于忍不住开口：  
“……我……喜欢……祐介啊……”  
“最后的最后……能和喜欢的人做……真的……很高兴……非常……非常地高兴……”

然后他无法再说出什么，只能发出破碎的不成章句的呻吟。他遨游在他的极乐世界里。

……

“这样的话，就算是我，也真的没有什么遗憾了啊。”  
莲靠在喜多川的胸口，望着窗外的黄泉之水，喃喃地说。  
“其实，想到下辈子会见不到，总觉得还是有些遗憾……或者约定一个地方，能再见也说不定的？”  
“江户的话……”  
“现在叫东京了哦。”喜多川说。  
“那‘东京’应该还是那样，充满了浮华和罪恶的地方吧。”  
“应该是的，但是，我们一起去东京吧？”  
“投胎不可以选去哪里的吧？”  
“或许想了也就实现了也不一定。”  
“那好，祐介，东京再见。”  
“东京再见。”

【尾声】  
喜多川看着挡在高卷杏面前的黑发少年。  
明明应该是初次见面不认识的人，但他没来由地觉得有些熟悉，又高兴得有些想笑。  
他看向少年的眼睛，那是非常漂亮、值得一画的灰色。

全文完


End file.
